


Feint

by clusband



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: AFAB!reader, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 1 is sfw, F/M, Fight Scene, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, ambiguous gender!reader, chapter 2 is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusband/pseuds/clusband
Summary: When it all goes wrong, you're there to patch each other up.(As prompted by anonymous on my tumblr: Mallek + a kiss to the temples, a kiss to bruised skin, eyelid kiss, and don’t let go hug- thanks for the excellent prompt anon! I had a lot of fun writing this.)





	1. Setup and Execution

**Author's Note:**

> Squick warning: there is a scene here that describes someone pulling out their own tooth (for medical reasons). It's not graphic (it's only one sentence), but it is there.

“Where are they?”

Mallek paces, frustrated. You notice him kick the ground in anger as he checks his palmhusk for the 17th time.

You look around again, straining against the dark to notice any sign of the people you were supposed to meet tonight- a discarded soda can, footprints, whatever they could have left behind. Are they late? Or were they hiding from you, waiting to spring their sneak attack?

“Do you think they bailed?” you ask him. It’s not unlikely, this business is a dangerous one. He seems dead set on his belief that this is a set up, an ambush, and you can’t say you blame him. He shakes his head no.

“Should I bust out the big guns?” you tease him, flexing your arms. He laughs.  

“Nah, you’ll scare them off. If they aren’t already here,” he smirks.

He peeks his head out of the alley, hoping to spot anyone suspicious. You start to ask him if maybe the two of you should start getting ready to leave before he whips his head back around.

“Here they come- ready?” He grins at you, excited to get to work, pulling you along with him to hide in the shadows along the wall further back in the alley way. You grin back, a little nervous. You’ve always been curious about how he meets his contacts. The two of you have been hiding in this dank, nasty alley for all of seven minutes, sweating and swearing and making each other nervous, and you’re still so anxious that even the sound of the wind is making you startle.

You hear them before you actually see them- the sound of a clown’s honking shoes and the smug, purposeful walk of her legislacerator friend ringing out sinisterly around the alley. The clown is all long, lean lines and her partner is a shark in size six shoes. You look them up and down the way Mallek told you to. You don’t notice any posturing that indicates any hidden weapons, and Mallek’s tech in your hands alerts you that there is no presence of any bombs, pressurized gasses, or automatic weapons on them.

“All clear,” you signal. Fuck yeah, you feel so important. He’s busy making his own checks to their persons- two sets of eyes are safer than one, after all- before he smiles at them and offers his hand.

“Lemley, Zabahn, we finally meet.” He greets the clown first with a firm handshake before kissing the hand of the legislacerator- did Mallek go to finishing school or something? It’s so schmoozy and unlike him that you have to hold back a laugh. You file this scene away for later- you’re definitely going to give him shit for that.

Oh shit, it’s your turn. You have no idea what it is that gets to you, nerves perhaps or nervous habit, but you greet the clown the way you’ve been greeting all clowns these days- with a “sister” and a kiss on each cheek. Mallek looks like he’s about to die on the spot and take you with him, and Lemley looks extremely taken aback. You almost burst into hysterical laughter- your force of habit is definitely going to get you killed, what were you thinking- but she quickly returns your greeting with a guarded warmth. Zabahn takes this in with aplomb, like aliens regularly kiss their friend warmly on the cheeks, no big deal, before turning back to Mallek.

“Show me.” They demand. You notice that Mallek is tense, you guess most of his contacts are a little friendlier. Or warmer, as it were- these two are definitely above his usual clientele’s caste. He pulls out a tiny pill capsule, and pulls apart the two ends to reveal a small chip. Tech’s not so much your thing, but you know that what they’re after is probably the information that Mallek stored there. Zabahn takes it into their hand, appraising, then nods their approval, smiling at Mallek with all teeth and no humor.

“Look at this Lemley! We got ourselves a bonafide criminal!” Now, this may be your first time on the criminal scene, but you’re pretty sure that wasn’t a terribly friendly thing to say. Lemley laughs, delighted. “ _The_ Mallek Adalov,” Zabahn narrows their eyes at him. “We finally meet! Ha! Indeed,”

You glance at Mallek- the anger on his face nearly masks the terror in his eyes- before you look back at the pair before you. Lemley shoots you an apologetic look as she ambles her slow way forward. Zabahn stays behind, leaning back against the wall arms crossed, ready for a show. Damn clowns- she’s really got a flair for theater; Lemley shouldn’t be scary with the tear streaked, soulful look she’s painted on her face and her lazy saunter, but the combination of her chucklevoodoos and the subtle predatory movements in her hands and shoulders are making your primal hindbrain scream at you to get out, get away, get somewhere safe.

She ignores Mallek’s protests, pushing him aside halfheartedly, before continuing her slow way over to you. This isn’t your proudest moment- you’re frozen to your spot, unable to move or call for help. She picks you up by the collar and throws you with great force into the fire escape beside you. You hear something crunch- you hope you didn’t break any more of your bones than you already have- before you slump down against the wall.

Your mind is racing, it’s difficult to breathe. You think back to what Konyyl told you, it seems so long ago. You breathe in. Hold it. Breathe out. Rinse. Repeat. Right, now is a time for thinking. This is your greatest strength, the reason Mallek brought you along tonight- trolls will always underestimate you. Time has slowed as the adrenaline starts to kick in. You look around the alley for something, anything, to help you. Mallek is putting up quite the fight- Lemley’s arm is bleeding from where he viciously scratched her and she’s focusing on him in earnest. It appears that Lemley had been instructed to take him alive. She’s not pulling any punches exactly but she isn’t throwing many either.

Finally, you see it, your saving grace- around Lemley’s hips is a belt, and hanging on her belt is an assortment of miscellaneous religious charms and items, including a harlehood- a folded canvas sack with leather pulleys rumored among the lower castes to give the wearer great visions of paradise. You know better- it’s filled with the poison sap of some sort of plant. It would kill you the second you breathed it in, but a clown? The sweet smell of the sap would knock her out in roughly a minute.

You come back to yourself right as Mallek meets your eye. Perfect timing. You glance your eyes to the harlehood around her belt, then back to him, then back to the hood. He nods slightly, tensing as he prepares to catch her punch. She brings her hand down, preparing for an uppercut, and he ducks out of the way, grabbing her by the elbow to twist her arm painfully behind her body and pushing back between her shoulder blades with his free hand. The leverage he has on her won’t overcome her strength for long- you have to move now. You dart forward. The hood pulls free right as Mallek releases her arm and rolls out of her way. You pull back in time to meet him against the back wall. Flawless execution- you know it would never have worked if these two goons had given you any credit.

Lemley doesn’t seem to notice what you’ve done, or care. She turns back to you with a baleful look.

“Sorry for this cuz,” She starts to mutter a prayer of forgiveness under her breath. Damn, you had hoped that being close with the clown family would at least make her hesitate. Oh well. She draws back to really punch you. You hear Mallek rushing up next to you, ready to pull you out of the way, but suddenly the course of her fist changes. You understand a little more quickly than Mallek does, unfortunately. The feigned punch at you becomes a real punch as her fist connects with his jaw. Fuck, that’s a lot of blood. You can’t freak out right now, you have a plan and you need to stick to it if you’re both getting out of here alive. She grabs him by the wrist (you untangle the lines of the hood) and uses the heel of her other hand (and bring it up above her head) to break the bones in his arm (and pull it over her head, covering her face and securing it around her neck- thank god for her small horns). Mallek screams in pain as Lemley gasps, surprised, drawing the fumes of the sap into her lungs. Well, that could have gone better, fuck. She swats at you, elbowing you hard in the ribs (ouch! You’re not crying, you’re not panicking, everything is fine! Everything is fine!), once, twice, before she loses strength and slowly stumbles forward. You hold her tightly, keeping the hood secure around her neck and over her head as she attempts to shake you off. Your instinct is telling you to take your time here, lest she wake up before you can escape. You jump off of her back as she starts to fall forward, fainted.

You hadn’t even noticed that Zabahn had attempted fleeing the fight until you see Mallek slam their face hard into his knee, breaking their nose with a wet crunch before he coshes them on the back of the head, rendering them unconscious.

“Legislacerators,” he scoffs, spitting blood at Zabahn. He bends down quickly, retrieving the chip and stuffing it quickly back into the capsule then in his pocket.

He holds his broken arm close to his body as he grabs you by the hand, pulling you forcefully out of the alley. You wince as your breath leaves you- yeah, your ribs are definitely bruised if not broken. He starts up his hoverboard (you never noticed how slowly it warms up, you’re panicked and impatient and you need to leave now before the drones come), and finally, with your hands around his waist, the two of you are off.

You’re so thankful that the two of you have put in so many hours of practice riding this hoverboard together. Now, with his broken arm and bruised face and your busted ribs, it’s difficult to find balance on the board and purchase on each other. He makes a point to wind his way around dead ends and narrow corridors before he starts on his way to his hivestem. If there were any trolls in pursuit of you, there aren’t anymore.

It feels like it takes you hours before you get to his hive, but it appears to only have been about forty five minutes. The moons haven’t moved much from their spot in the sky. He rushes you inside with a firm hand to your back, checking one last time behind you for any signs of a trail.

He closes the door with a sigh, turning towards you.

“You alright robobuddy?” he asks with a sheepish smile. He’s slurring a bit through his injured jaw. You have definitely been better, but you have also been involved in way worse fights. You actually participated in this one, you think with a small rush of pride. You nod at him, leaning back on his kitchen counter. The huge windows outside show you the usual traffic and hustle and bustle of this side of town. What used to feel normal now feels subdued, quiet- you suppose the adrenaline hasn’t quite worn off yet.

He drags his unbroken arm through his hair as he paces forward into the room, letting out a ragged breath and finally letting the worry bleed through his face.

“It doesn’t normally go that bad. I should have double checked. Triple checked, even, checked my sources, checked their names again. I’m really sorry I-”

You lean forward to him, shooshing him, attempting to comfort him. He leans into your touch, letting the tension unwind from his body in slight increments.

“I’ve been on this planet for a while,” you reassure him, “I know how these things can go.” You’re feeling a little frustrated with him suddenly. You point your finger at him in mock outrage. “And don’t even think about coddling me right now! I did just fine! You would have never gotten out of there without my help!” You smirk at him, only half sincere. It’s hard to feel smug watching him cradle his broken arm.

He notices your gaze and startles, as if he forgot that someone recently snapped his arm in half. He punches a button on the wall, which opens up a hole. Oh, duh, trolls have like, auto-healing systems.That’s extremely convenient. With your help, he scrunches the sleeve of his hoodie up above his elbow with a hiss of pain, then sticks his arm in with a wince. After a few minutes, he pulls his now unbroken arm out with a flourish. He attempts to smile at you consolingly, but the moment is ruined the minute the blood rushes out of his mouth.

“Ah, fuck,” he slurs. “I think that clown knocked out one of my teeth.” You wince as he simply reaches his fingers into his mouth and yanks out a bloody tooth with an awful, wet noise. You think you’re going to faint, you’re definitely feeling light-headed.

“Don’t worry!” he waves his hands at you anxiously as you fan your face. “Troll teeth grow back!!”

You can’t help yourself, laughter bubbles out of you in a great rush. This whole scene is ridiculous, between his nonchalance and his anxious offers of solace. He joins you shortly, holding onto your shoulder as he doubles over and covers his mouth, trying not to get blood all over you.  

As your laughter dies down, you help him stand up straight again. You lean into his personal space and bringing your face close to his.

“Hey,” you breathe in greeting. You feel his nose crinkle in a smile against yours.

“Hey,” he responds. He brings his hand up behind your head to stroke his thumb behind your jaw. You giggle a little bit, then you blush, embarrassed. God, where did that come from?

“You should clean yourself up. Do something about your missing tooth. I’ll heat up some dinner for us.”

He nods, pulling away from you after leaning in to leave behind a little kiss to your nose. You hear him turn on the sink in the other room as you rummage through his fridge. Garbage, grubby, ah, here we go. You pull out your leftovers from two days ago and give them a little sniff. Chicken lo mein, or the troll equivalent- smells fine. You set about looking for a clean pan (you should have known better) before abandoning that quest and straightening up his counter space, settling in to doing enough dishes for the night.

You drizzle a little bit of oil on your freshly washed pan (you hear the shower start up in the other room, and you’re relieved for the extra time), and start heating up dinner. You scramble a few eggs before adding the noodles, figuring the both of you could use a little extra protein tonight. You get lost in your cooking- how nice it feels to create something new out of something old.

Minutes later, he sneaks up behind you, his arms cool and secure around your waist. He sighs, deeply and heavily, into your hair before kissing you lightly on the temple. You close your eyes and lean back into him, letting him take your weight as he kisses down the side of your face and behind your ear before finally, peacefully kissing you on the back of your neck.

“Mallek…” you call him. He doesn’t answer, burying his face into your hair and drawing you tighter to him, his chest flush with your back. You reach your hand back to run your fingers over the shaved sides of his head and up through his hair.

“Thanks for being there,” he mumbles into your hair. He sways gently, like you’re dancing together, his hands crossed over your belly. You quickly reach down to turn the burner off before leaning back into him. You turn in his hold to wrap your arms around his neck before you feel a sharp pain in your left side. Damn ribs, that’s exquisitely painful. He looks at you with concern- oh, you forgot to tell him about that. He looks deep into your face, reading your features, before kneeling in front of you, lifting your shirt up to find what hurt you.

It’s amazing how quickly your body is showing the signs of your fight- red and purple bruises wrap their way around the left half of your torso from sternum to side. He looks up at you, hurt and distress plain on his face.

“No need to worry,” you soothe, running your hand over his cheek. “Human ribs grow back,” you joke.

He snorts, then softens his eyes at you, too worried to laugh. “It looks worse than it is.” you amend. “It will heal, with time.”

He locks his eyes on yours, moving his face to your ribs and kissing lightly along them. It’s a strange mix of pleasure-pain, his soft lips bringing forth the soreness from your bruised skin, his cool breath a sweet relief.

He looks at you from down on his knees, apologetic and angry and worried.

You want this. You want him.


	2. Falling

You pull him up back to standing, his hand steady in yours. A moment passes between you as you study him- his lips parted, eyes heavy, hands finding the bare skin of your waist- before the two of you crash into each other. He sneaks his hands under your shirt, lifting it the rest of the way over your head. You lift your arms more slowly this time, mindful of your injury. He takes you in, tracing the lines of you, running his hands soothingly up and down your sides, before leaning back into you. He takes your bottom lip between his teeth as you find the hem of his shirt and pull it off. He growls at you, possessive and excited, as he crowds your personal space, corralling you backwards. The counter hits the small of your back lightly before he grabs you behind the thighs to lift you up and seat you there. You’re thankful that you had some time to straighten up.

 

He grins at you- eager, he's so cute- as his hands find their way to the waistband of your pants. He tilts his head, questioning, and you nod at him. You have to sort of scoot around on the counter to help him remove them. He kisses you lightly, distracted, as his hand explores you, tracing the folds of your lower lips and circling around your clit. You press your torso into him, exposing your neck and sighing. He bites at you, dragging his fingers through your folds, pulling away a trail of your wetness.

 

“Wow, you’re wet,” he lets out an impressed laugh. “You want this? You want me?” he asks you, eyes on yours, smirking.

 

“Please,” you breathe, gasping as his bites you, harder, on your neck and kisses a slow line from neck to shoulders and stopping at your belly. He kneels before you, grabbing your knees to bring them up on his shoulders, then he starts nipping and pressing small, tender kisses from knee to inner thigh.

 

He pulls you forward by the hips, helping you to edge of the counter and resting more of your weight on his shoulders. He breathes you in, catching your scent, before bringing his mouth to you.

 

He kisses you softly on your lower lips before really going in. He starts by rolling his tongue, searching for your clit. Once he finds it, he moves closer to you, teasing you with his lips and alternately dragging his tongue around your clit and pressing his tongue in you, sucking and licking at you softly. He brings his hand to you, slipping two of his fingers in. You’re ready for him, gasping and calling his name as he enters you, slowly but deeply. You can feel your walls pulsing around his fingers, drawing him deeper.

 

“Fuck, that’s good,” you praise him, arching your hips forward to press every inch of you into his face and hand, seeking more pressure, more of his tongue and the movement of his fingers. He hums around you, looking up at you with heavy eyes. You’re close, gripping in his hair to pull him closer to you. You come with a crook of his fingers, his lips continuing to tease you.

 

You let out a deep sigh, relaxing, watching him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He stands from his position on the floor- and he's laughing, he's so proud of himself- and you pull him to you by the waistband of his sweatpants. He cradles your face in your hands, and you close your eyes. He runs his thumbs over your cheekbones, you can almost feel the warmth of his smile against your face. He leans in to kiss you, first on the forehead, then gently on each eyelid, before he finds your mouth. You smile into the kiss, delighted to be here with him and to feel this with him. He moves even closer, pressing his hips into you. You can feel his bulge through his pants, writhing insistently against you. You help him to remove his pants before lining his bulge up at your entrance. He has his hands at your knees, keeping your legs apart as he watches- his bulge writhes its slow way inside you, curling heavy back on itself when there’s no more room.

 

He braces one hand on the counter, grabbing you with his other arm around your waist. You get lost in him, now, his breath at your temples, his hand at your back, his chest heaving against your breasts as his gasps and calls to you. You wrap your knees around him, bringing him deeper inside you as you nip along his jaw, grabbing his earlobe between youryour t. His breath is stuttering as he moans at you- he’s close. You decide to speed along the process of your own impending orgasm, bringing your hand between you to touch yourself.

 

He tries pulling away out of habit, but you lock your legs behind him, keeping him in place, taking all of his genetic material inside of you as he comes. He stays still as you continue to touch yourself, awaiting your orgasm, stroking your hair and palming your breasts, catching your nipples between his fingers. You come with a small gasp, breathless. Some of his material leaves you with the pulsing of your walls- it should be uncomfortable, or gross, but you’re too tired to care. He brings his hand to the back of your head, tucking you against his shoulder as he purrs at you. You bond like that for a few minutes, his bulge retreating and your eyes drooping from exhaustion. Today really took a lot out of you. 

 

You lean back against the wall with a sigh. He leaves you- but only for a moment, returning with a warm washcloth to clean you up. He slips a pair of sweatpants on you and an old tank top, and you slump into his embrace. He lifts you bodily up from the counter, balancing you over his shoulder. At last, he deposits you onto his couch with a huff of exertion. He fusses with you, wrapping you snugly in a blanket with him, spooning you. His hand snakes its way over your arm to find your hands, and he laces his fingers with yours. You're asleep before you can even properly respond to his 'I love you,' slurring your words and feeling the affectionate rumble of his low laughter at your back. Today has been a very long day, but you were glad to spend it with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ;o; I wanted to make it a lot longer and I really did try to but... it didn't work out that way lol. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
